Protecting the One Person that Matters, Krystal or Serena
Protecting the One Person that Matters, Krystal or Serena is the forty-sixth episode of Power Rangers Data Squad, This episode is a tribute to Power Rangers Wild Prime. Summary After the battle with Egg-Reaper, Vector begins to notice that Robbie is hanging out with Krystal more then Serena, which jeopardizes the relationship between them, so, Robbie must protect the someone very important to him. Plot Serena's morning chores/helping Fluttershy with her animals At Fluttershy's cottage, Serena helps her friend bathe her animals. Covered in mud from their hard work, Fluttershy sends Serena on her way to see Robbie, but Serena quickly asks if any other animals need cleaning, but Fluttershy says no. She suddenly pushes Angel into the mud, making herself an excuse to stay and give him another bath, she ends up spending hours at Fluttershy's cottage cleaning Angel. Fluttershy wants to rest up for their pancake breakfast the next day and says Serena needs to get Robbie for breakfast. She insists that Robbie is fine and runs off to help Pinkie Pie with the pancakes. Callie and Vegeta's Discussion about Serena/Waiting for some pancakes At the Command Center, Vegeta was waiting at the front gate, then Callie arrived a little late, ??? Pancake breakfast/Serena tells the truth The next day, everyone had a pancake breakfast together in the dining hall at the Command Center, However, a messy-looking Serena sleeps through the meal, having spent the whole previous evening preparing pancakes with Pinkie Pie. The others have also taken notice of her recent odd behavior: helping Applejack dig more tree plots than necessary at Sweet Apple Acres; spending an entire afternoon helping Rarity organize a single gem drawer at Carousel Boutique; and racing Sonic and Shadow over and over, no matter how many times she'd lost.When she wakes up from her sleep, her friends ask her what's going on. Serena explains that she's been avoiding her duties because Robbie was suddenly spending time with Krystal instead of her, Rarity suggests redecorating and even proposes that her friends will do it for her while she spends a relaxing day at the Canterlot City Spa. Spike enters, having woken up late for the pancake breakfast, and agrees to take Serena to the spa. Team Chaotix are on the case/Robbie and Krystal's date ???, . Their first case/Vector's hunch ???, . Tony's restaurant /Bella Notte ???, . Baby Bop's ballet recital/Vector spies on them ???, . At Rock n' Roll Park/their first kiss ???, . Serena saw everything/heartbroken ???, . Where's Serena/the note ???, . Robbie's new vision/the Gold and Silver Red Rangers ???, . ???/??? ???, . Asking Shahra for help/??? ???, . ???/??? ???, . ???/??? ???, . ???/??? ???, . ???/??? ???, . ???/??? ???, . ???/??? ???, . ???/??? ???, . ???/??? ???, . ???/??? ???, . ???/??? ???, . ???/??? ???, . ???/??? ???, . Rangers Other Rangers Harmony Squad Rangers Cutie Mark Rangers Extra Rangers and Megaforce Cubs Wild Prime Rangers Mentor *Lady Palutena *Pit *Lord Beerus *Whis Allies *Goku *Vegeta *Ratchet and Clank *Callie Jones *Matt *Jackie *Inez *Digit *Team Chaotix Villains *Dr. Eggman *Orbot *Cubot *Drake *Zeke *Crusher *Ivy *Egg-Colossus Civilians *Kelsey Morgan *Laura Anderson *Jordan Carmichael *Travis Carmichael *Ed, Edd and Eddy *Spongebob Squarepants *Patrick Star *Principal Celestia *Vice Principal Luna *Dean Cadence *Shining Armor *Flurry Heart *Raquelle *BJ *Baby Bop *Angus Scattergood *Pinky *DJ Girls *Mr and Mrs Cake *Tony and Joe Trivia * Transcript *Protecting the One Person that Matters, Krystal or Serena Transcript Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Episodes Category:TMNTHedgehog5